


[Art] Over the Lights, Under the Moon

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Master Post, Balcony Scene, Balcony Sex, Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Dogs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-it Notes, Prosthesis, Robotics, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Art master post for slantedknitting's "Over the Lights, Under the Moon" (ACBB 2018).





	1. Header and Dividers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over the Lights, Under the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117979) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting). 



> I can’t believe I finally got to participate in ACBB, OMG! Many thanks to my amazing beta, [mossmx](http://mossmx.tumblr.com/), whose help was invaluable in completing this work. Please go and check out their art on tumblr! 
> 
> Thanks also to the mods for running the fest, and to slantedknitting, who has not only written a fantastic story for me to draw from but who has been nothing but helpful and encouraging throughout, and who is without a doubt the best collaborator a first-time artist could ask for <333
> 
> You can find more of my art here: [on tumblr](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com/) | [on DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/schweet-arts)

HEADER:

SCENE DIVIDERS:

   

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

BALCONY SCENE:

_Arthur gasped and pulled his hand away, cupping Merlin’s face instead as their kiss deepened. He lifted one leg, hooking his knee over Merlin’s hip, and Merlin grabbed the back of his thigh to hold him up. Their hips rocked together, their cocks sliding against each other, and Merlin never wanted to do anything else ever again._

 


End file.
